Assassins of the Caribbean
by irrelevantgamer
Summary: Nadia Sparrow question's the secrets that her family has within while rebelling against societies custom. Driven with a sign from her uncle and the fierceness in port royal that is spiraling down hill, she is obligated to join a creed. A creed that will show her the true meaning to rebel against societies whims.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction and im wondering how it will turn out. P.O.T.C has always and forever will be my childhood movie, adding Assassins creed to it is just unexplainable.**

**leave a like or favorite and i hope you get caught in the tide. - All rights go to the makers of the film, i don't own any of the characters to the game and film-**

I couldn't tell if the woman was pleading not to be hit or if she was already used to the pain. Either way, i wasn't used to seeing this kind of stir in the market. Picking up my skirts I jogged with a purpose to help her in any way i can. The lady was already on her knees, hair being yanked back from her husband that threatened her with another blow. Until i stopped it. His fist in mid air as I firmly held his arm, pushing him backwards on to the basket he was complaining about. People stopped to see what was going on by now. Shrugging off the stares i cared little of it, what mattered most was the woman in tears with a strand of red liquid trickling down her for head. The man beating her stood up shaking away ingredients that fell on him. With a glare i held him off, picking up the lady from the ground.

"You should have never done that miss." The woman hoarsely said,"you-you should have never.."

"He should have never done this to you then, do you have family that will treat you to your wounds?" I asked wiping away bits of dirt off her face. She moved back from my hand, her shoulders slumped and her head hanged. A man isn't gentlemen if he treats another human being as less. This always made me feel troubled towards others. I fished through my purse taking out a few coins that made her eyelids opened slightly.

"Take this." I whispered to her, curling her fingers around the sliver. "And make sure this selfish disrespectful git doesn't lay a hand on you again, promise?" I said clear enough for the man to hear.

She hasn't looked up at me when I helped her up from the ground. Until I made her promise did she look up. Her eyes brimming with tears but she blinked them back. Greyish eyes stared back at me, sadness yes, but there was also something in them. Like if I helped her discover something. Something that has shown her the light in years. She nodded.

"What's your name?" I asked

"she wont answer to you" the man said, his posture slim and gruff, a man so cruel you can distinct him as a rat.

"I'll answer to whoever I feel like." The woman said, her voice unsteady but still holding her ground all the same.

The man snickered. "You think this act will help you later on?" he mocked "were going home and you will be the same woman I had made you to be."

"To that there will no be trouble. She will not be living under your standards for now she will work for me under the household of The Sparrow residence." My tongue slipped with words I had not yet made to plan come out of my mouth. I couldn't bring them back as I saw the contentment on her face and the jaw dropping form this mans face. 

I walked side by side with the woman who's name I do not know yet. Leaving the man behind must have been the best thing she has ever done in all her years. I was glad to have witnessed that.

"Thank you for saving my life Ms. Sparrow. I would have never known that one of the most wealthiest people would be so kind." She said

"Nonsense anyone with a sense would have done the same. Does not matter who it would be, you were lucky enough that it was me." I said "what is your name ma'am?"

"Tatiana, you can call me Tia, Ms. sparrow." she said.

"You can call me Nadia, do not listen to what my mother says, you wont work for her but for my Uncle, Homer Sparrow" I said. 

* * *

My family is one of the wealthiest and powerful amongst Port Royal, next to the Swan residence. Only my family is known for importing goods and armor to and from other ports. Were not governors or helpers of this establishment. My father Samuel Sparrow, who has past away when I was fifteen has led my mother and uncle homer to work on what was left of the business. It was also at fifteen when I was sent to an academy somewhere in the west part of the Caribbean sea. My mother thinking it would be proper for a young lady to grow up as an educated woman should. Educated yes, but never would I take orders from a man nor woman that make a wrong point.

Three agonizing years I was in the academy. three bloody years that made me miss my uncle and Tia. Once schooling was over I came back with open arms from Tia and my uncle. My mother on the other hand had other woman parties and meetings to attend, I rarely see her and when I do I greet her with a nod.

"hello mother how are you?"

"fine dear" And that would be it.

My fathers passing did took a toll on us. He would always grab my mom by the waist and kiss her playfully on the neck. Her laughs radiant around the mansion making the place fill with joy. But with father gone there is only a stiff smile that she makes. Almost forced. I miss when he would call me Wildflower, like the ones he always picked for mother. "There's my little wildflower, strong and independent" He would say.

"a strong woman needs a man besides her to maker her feel something, if not anything at all." My mother would budge in. I would laugh at the both of them, to young to think about marriage but old enough to think of love.

"New ages bring new minds of spirit and guidance, I know you'll do right than to marry some Spaniard. Just do not tell your mother I told you that." I chuckled and shrugged off my fathers words. But now his young wildflower is beginning to wither, each flower petal falling as the day comes for me to marry. Each petal has fell from my mothers vase that she has in her bedroom already.

"hello mother how are you?"

"fine dear, just fine" she would say.

* * *

"Not marry!?" Elizabeth gasped, "Nadia what do plan on doing for the rest of your life if you do not plan on marrying?" Clearly the statement I gave just a few seconds ago amused her. Like a child would say something that would entertain a parent, when the child means to be serious. I gave her a stern look, tempted to raise my voice if was being mocked.

Instead I asked, "Why marry a man you do not love? We are the daughters of very important people, following the orders of a role our own children will soon have to follow" I paused to see if she understood that I was being serious. Her eyelids opened slightly, intrigued, at the sudden outcome.

"Don't you think its time for this to end. To do as we like. When do you see us sticking out to help in office? When do you see us as something more than the puppets of men?." I said. Every word planned from the beginning. We sat in the balcony of Elizabeth's place, tea on the table, and a clear view of the ocean and the people of Port Royal. The weather was nothing but fresh air and a nice clear blue sky. Only it was a matter of time before the change in the winds would be upon us. I ignored it, its not like if I will go sailing any time soon. I ignored my tea, untouched and on the table.

"You are right Nadia, our lives is nothing but gossip here. What fancy new silk are they wearing? Who would they marry? What will become of us because of them?" ,Elizabeth mimicked "Other than that, our lives are well and with no worries, no restrictions from-"

I arched my eyebrow, smirking. Elizabeth gave me a smug look. "That's besides the point, we can't be making problems when there isn't any" She said .


	2. Chapter 2

At this, I stood up brushing my skirts against the table. I wavered a bit on the balconies railings. I know I can't convince her of everything, but she saw my view of it. In her eyes, though, there wasn't anything I could do. "The problem is already here Elizabeth, its only a matter of time until I solve it with or without you" I said, turning to meet her gaze.

"Don't you want to explore the world, to see what prizes we can salvage for our own, to see what we are truly capable of?" I pressed "There is more out there than we can imagine"

"stay with me Nadia your heading up on the clouds again" At this we chuckled. The silence filling us in.

**_Its not a dream, its a plan._**

"Your father would be very proud." I tilted my head up a little. "Your the spitting image of him, always dreaming the inevitable of you"

I nodded thankfully at her words, knowing well that our talk would end. Looking back down from the balcony I noticed a figure walking through the entrance of Elizabeth's place. Will Turner. A respectful man who saw no trouble in letting me work twice a week in his blacksmith duty. I met him when Elizabeth introduced him to me. Later on had I discovered that he works for my Uncle. The secret admirer of Elizabeth and vice verse. He must have the sword the Governor has ordered.

Smirking I said, "Yes you are right, there are some things here at home that are worth staying here for. You just have to work around it and look closely on who it would be worth the fight"

To make it more obvious I tilted my head down at Will. Elizabeth, making her lips open up in a seed shape, standing up quickly from her seat. The tea spilling from the cup as she did so. I stepped aside as Elizabeth grasped the railing, her knuckles a lighter color. As soon as she turned into one of those women who look at a fisherman's back, the difficult it was to retreat herself from it. Her gaze softened, her smile melting into him. Only for a second, as she knew that I was watching her.

It made me feel something of misery, something that I feel when I long for a man to hold. We both let our thoughts drift away then.

"Will must have the sword my father plans to use for the event today." Elizabeth said " I'll go to attend him"

With out missing a beat she left the tea unattended, leaving me behind to clean it up. Rolling my eyes I took the dishes to the maid, thanking her as I did so. On my way downstairs I can already hear the soft tone that echoed in the halls. "-It's good to see you again" Elizabeth purred, no she didn't purr that's too distasteful for someone so eccentric in port.

" The pleasure is all mine" Will said as a fine gentleman would.

"I suppose you have business with my father?" she asked. I came in between of their talk, grabbing my coat that hanged by the door. Inside my coat pocket was the letter I needed to hand to my uncle. Oddly our address stamped in his letter, I needed to see him after all. It's been a month that I have not heard of him nor practiced my combat skills secretly with him. Looking over , Will stared at me like a blank china doll. Raising an eyebrow I nodded towards Elizabeth. Catching up with what I was exclaiming he cleared his throat.

" uh yes, I brought in what he ordered. Where is Mr. Swan?"

"My father is-"

"Ah mister young William turner" Mr. Swan said, " And Ms. Sparrow" I bowed, slightly puzzled by how he greeted me. He usually shakes my hand, only this time he didn't even acknowledged his daughters only friend. " You have what I ordered Mr. turner?"

"Yes sir"

I let them to talk of the sword Turner whipped up from his work. No need to say where I was going anyway. Only Elizabeth rushed in to say goodbye, with Will smiling as I left.

* * *

The warm summer breeze tugged underneath my neck. The sun hidden underneath the puffy clouds of that morning. I had meant to deliver this letter to my uncle but I needed to talk to someone that understood (or more or less listened) to what I had to say. It's hard to find people that you can consider as close friends. Especially in Port Royal. I didn't want my uncle to see underneath my mask and question me. It felt better this way. Besides, my uncle wanted me to be a fine specimen for his "work". Teaching me how to use a weapon and hand to hand combat. Showing me maps of different islands and names of people he wanted me to remember. Underneath my mothers nose.

"She never has to know" My uncle had said one time "this is what your father wanted you to do, believe me." And so I did.

I kept up the pace. Not wanting to waste every minute of the day. Passing a corner I noticed a few soldiers lined up on the side of a building. The place had no owner. So there couldn't be anything for them to guard. Unless there just doing a check up, scouting the place. It was hard to believe when they nudged each other when they spotted me. Glaring at me. My uncles place was just beyond them. I held my head high, firmly keeping my sight on my uncles place. 'The Guinevere N' Co'. All I needed was a few more feet and I reached the door. But the door didn't seem in fine condition, it looked like if a group of men damaged it badly. It wasn't even locked, which means someone has busted in. Which means-

"Uncle!" I rushed into the building, letting the door hit the wall with a bang.

Surprised, I only noticed the desk and bookshelf in deformed shape. Papers scattered and pages ripped from their covers. I went over to the desk, sure enough the people who routed the place didn't check close enough. There was a secret compartment underneath a desk drawer. In it was my uncles prized possessions. Maps, unopened letters, and a folded up cloth with something heavy as a half pound of gold. Leaving them in there place, I looked around, unsure if I should call my uncle's name. Silently I made my way to the main room.

That's when a pan almost hit me on the shoulder, stepping out of the way I raised my fist's, ready for a fight. A woman held her gaze in fear as she brought up the pan over her head. After a second the creases on her forehead softened so did the fist's I had in defense.

"Nadia thank goodness it's you" There's a greeting Mr. swan would have made use of.

"Tia" I said, relived as she scooped me in for a hug. Being a few inches taller that her, my arms went over her. After a hard hug I held her shoulders, stooping to her level.

"Tia where is uncle? What happened here?" I asked.

She shook her head, "Homer hasn't returned from his voyage in days, men were here to look for him. Men who searched for something that belonged to your uncle. Only they never found him nor what those brutes were after."

I sighed, relieved that Tia never got hurt. "Did he ever tell you where he was going, Tia? Of how long he would be gone?" I pressed.

"N-no, only that he would be gone for a while. Its been four weeks now." Which means that my uncle wouldn't have traveled far. Or maybe he is taking his time on whatever work needed to be done. What of Tia and the house? It's not safe. Those men will only come back for more.

"It's not safe for you here" I stated " Come, you have to stay in my place until we figure something out" walking her out of the main room and into my uncles office we stopped all at once. The sudden sound of footsteps coming closer. Footsteps of soldiers.

"hide"

Tia looked at me then, shocked. "Nadia" She gasped.

"No, go hide in the shed, if you hear gunshots do not come out until I give a signal, go to Elizabeth, she will help." Mother will take long to rush in to our aid, I thought. Plus the Swans can control the British soldiers well.

Tia nodded before heading towards the back of the house. Blowing out a puff of air, I shook my hands. Not wanting them to tremble frequently. In my uncles office I quickly opened the secret part of the drawer. Taking the letters out and putting them inside my coat pocket. Next to the letter I was supposed to give to my uncle. A package lay there inside the drawer. Frowning I reached out to take it. Only I wasn't fast enough to take it to hide somewhere else when the soldiers came into the place. I held my hands behind my back. My heart banging hard against my ribs.

"Good evening men, what brings you to the Guinevere N Co'?" I asked, not even once did they question the banged up door. The head leader stood in front of all three soldiers, his white curled wig a delusion to his higher rank.

"Ms. Sparrow?" The leader questioned

"I ask again men, what service shall I inquire for you?"

"You are under arrest under the governors orders" Nodding his chin towards me. A signal to a soldier to take out handcuffs.

"This is an outrage, from the governor himself? Why what is the crime that I had committed?" More like a question to myself than to them. I couldn't believe that the governor, Elizabeth's father, would do this to me. The mans hands were already on my arm, there was no way that I was leaving this place with them dragging me to prison. Defensively I hit the man in the ribs with my elbow. Taking the cuffs as I punched him with it. Making him fall forward to the other soldier. By now I was running back, not caring to observe the damage that I had done. Running out back the back door to the shack. Not feeling pain from the blow I had done to the mans face. I must have dropped the handcuffs sometime while I was running.

Outside, the shack was closed, the door was slightly open. Raising two fingers up to my for head, I gave a sort of salute as I left. The signal that was meant for her to see.

"Stop her you blimey idiot's!"

The men footsteps were hot behind me. Sprinting again I left this time to the open streets of port. Taking a maze direction that I had learned to take when I didn't want to be seen from anyone. A few more turns and I would lose these soldiers.


	3. Chapter 3

I just needed to be in a good hiding place. A place where no one would think that a woman would be in. Will must be in the blacksmith building by now. Hopefully.  
I didn't hear the soldiers on my trail. So I was relieved to be in the known sign of Mr. Browns blacksmith sign. Opening the door I hurried to slam it shut, surprising a Mr. Brown with a bottle of rum. Will wasn't there yet.

"what are you doing in such a hurry lass?" Mr. Brown asked taking a swig of his rum. It didn't take him long to pass out. Again.

My lungs felt like a crinkled grape in the sun. like a raisin with no juice left in them. I sat down on top of a barrel, holding myself steady as I took my time to balance my system.  
Why does Elizabeth's father want me sent to jail?  
For what point and purpose would this be for him?  
The thought was like a boomerang, absolutely going no where but returning back to the same question. And back again. It doesn't make sense.  
The door opened up again to my surprise as I gasped. It's will with a broad smile on his face. That was until he saw me sitting on the barrel. I must look like a mess. My dress stained with mud from the bottom. My hair frizzed than ever like a birds nest.

"Nadia?" Will said confusedly, "what- what happened to you?"  
I took the pins off , shrugging my hair in place.

"i don't know, unfairness, is what happened" I stated, taking off my coat.  
"It wont be long before Elizabeth comes to my aid"

"Elizabeth? What does she have to do with- wait what is going on?" Will asked again.  
Promptly I didn't want to tell will of the rareness of today. In truth I don't have much answers to my own questions. So why would I tell him everything, I have to tell some one though.  
Taking a deep breath I told him to sit down next to me.  
Sitting beside me in one of the barrels, his brow furrowed deeply making his chocolate brown eyes all the more concerned.  
I told him about my uncle, of his strange disappearance and of the men ransacking his house. Of the soldiers orders to arrest me by the governors hand.

"But why would he order this? He knows you completely well of your friendship with Elizabeth." Will argued "he wont gain anything from this if he arrest's you."  
Or maybe there is something that needs explaining, something that I do not know of yet. Like the letters or the package hidden on my uncles desk. The package!  
That's what's missing, I need to get it. It's what is holding my uncles disappearance as evidence of where he might have gone.  
Only I can't go now, there could still be soldiers out to get me.

"Only I don't know if Elizabeth is feeling well to help you out right now" Will said I looked up at him, "She had been attacked by a filthy pirate just only moment's after I left "he curled his knuckle s, managing not to hit something from 3 feet away from him.  
Will does not have anger issues, but if I looked closely his feelings for Elizabeth were beginning to escalate. Thank goodness they didn't rise up the roof. Just yet if Elizabeth were troubled.

"I trust she is well and will get my message" I said, I stood up from my sitting spot. Hesitant but still caring for my dear friend I managed to give him a pat on the shoulder.  
"Do not worry will, the man is locked up where as Elizabeth is safe now"

will shook his head "That's the problem, he is still out there roaming these street's ". While will was talking about Elizabeth s attacker a faint shadow in the back parts of the place held me curious. It couldn't be the donkey, Minny, the shape was that of a man. Or so it seemed.

A few seconds later a thundering bang came from the other side of the door. Making both will and I to exchange worried looks.  
"In the name of Your majesty the king I command you to open this door!"

"their looking for me" I said in a hushed tone. Panic surging within me. My hands began to feel numb.

"No, there looking for the pirate, they wouldn't know that you work for Mr. Brown"

I kept looking at the door, the force of the soldiers fist's can cause the door to open at any moment.

"Nadia trust me, your not wanted "Will assured "Yet, but hopefully not."

I sighed loudly, staring back towards the shadowy figure. What if someone was behind there and I gave away something. A spy. Today felt like if I cant trust in where I go.

"Will, hand me that sword over there."

"No! What are you trying to do? Get yourself killed!" Will half shouted in a whisper.

"Just listen to me, and follow me."

The soldiers remained banging on the door, waiting until it's hinges broke free. Whatever they are looking for. If it's me or someone else, I d rather they take that someone else than me. It's not right that I take fault in something I did not do nor have anything to do with.  
Reaching for the sword that Will handed me, I crept along the side lines. The figure remained still, a lock of dreads falling to one side, underneath the light. Someone was here, reaching closer to the back part of the person I outstretched my arm. Pointing the sword on his back. I can feel the person stiffen for a short while until he cleared his throat.

"We will have this door down by force!"

"It's him! The pirate." Will growled, inching his way forward with clenched fist's. I evened my hand in front of him. Causing him to step back a bit, controlled by his anger.

"Turn around, and don't even think about running" I said darkly, "There wont be anywhere for you to go"

**Well, there you have it. Only the beginning to a plot I will get to eventually.**

**eh I just hope you guy's like the story and pm me or leave a comment on what you think of the story so far.**

**But as always i'll edit the story**

**thanks so much for reading my story, adios!**

_Irrelevantgamer_


	4. Chapter 4

The man raised his hands up in defeat, turning around slowly like I had said. He had handcuffs that were locked on his wrist, broken by the chains that bound them together. His rings and misc of jewelry clanked with the movements he made. I held my ground although my fingertips began to feel hot on the handle of the sword. Still, I hope he didn't notice. Being weak around here is not an option, especially for a girl.

"This is quite the situation that I am in, aye?" He said, sounding amused. I narrowed my eyes. The sword threatening on his chest.

"Your accused of hurting a friend of mine and now your wanted" I said "those soldiers are looking for you- "

"Seems to me that I am not the only one that's wanted lass" The banging rang again, clear that the nails from the hinges are almost loosened. There wasn't much of a plan. If I can just keep this man talking then maybe the soldiers would let me off and take him instead. Survival of the fittest. i could care less once they handcuff him again.

"I hope your hanged" Will spat, the man simply rolled his eyes.

"Listen mate, that is not for you to decide what it is of me" he said glancing back at the sword, tracing its end until he met my gaze.  
"it depends on her" he said "although it seems to me that us Sparrows aren't to keen on their own kind aye?"

Taken aback by his statement, my stand crumpled. I laid the sword down from his chest. I squinted as if it could help me see behind a fogged glass. As if a person was standing behind it, the answer there but pieces were still mixed up.  
Before I can ask him questions a sound of glass braking startled us. More to the pirate as I saw pieces of glass flying opposite behind his head. Will grabbed my arm gently, moving me away from the pirate who's body fell face forward. Clouds of hay and dirt spewed up from the hard fall.

_Is he family?_

"Mr. Brown" Will said "Finally awake"

Mr. Brown stood a few feet behind the pirate. An empty bottle with a broken end in his hand. Grumbling to himself, Mr. Brown went back to his resting spot. Unfazed by a pirate in his workshop.  
As if I couldn't be any more shocked in a day the door finally opened. The door half in its place.  
The soldiers quickly took the pirate from the ground, carrying him in a such a poor way I felt disgusted.  
Seeing him be carried away with his head hanging low. I shook my head dropping the sword to the ground. Leaving Will to question why I didn't feel as content that a pirate is going to jail, and quite possibly be hanged. He doesn't really understand that the pirate could be a relative of mine.

_What if he is family?_

* * *

I staid near the fireplace where we mold the weapons. Sitting down in the earth next to it. Will went back to shaping weapons. Mr. Brown, well, he went back to being Mr. Brown.

"Do you think that your mother will worry for you?" Will asked, hammering a metal piece.

"What?" i asked, still stuck in my own thought's.

_There can be a chance that the pirate can be family. He officially admitted it himself. "Us Sparrow's"? How can I be certain of this. It's almost difficult to not notice him saying our sure name. There can be a chance. A chance that I sent my own keen to jail. Perfect._

"If the soldiers are still looking for you, your mother or maybe the rest of port might know by now."Will implied.

I let the thought sink in, thinking of what I should do next.  
The package in my uncles household suddenly came in mind. Something about it's secrets made me think that it can be of good use in some way. I stood up from the earth, fixing my hair up in a side pony tail.

"I think your right, I'm going to go to my place. Hopefully there I will get some rest to think about things." I said, knowing well that he will take the the bait. Will nodded giving me luck that I might need.  
Exiting Mr. Browns blacksmith's workshop, the door in fine condition once Will repaired the hinges, I headed the in the direction of my uncle's place. Taking routes that only the poor walked in. My image was hidden thankfully by the sun beginning to set. Only it was rumors and gossip that never ceased to end.

_"Did you hear of that Sparrow girl? poor lass, if only such a noble girl like her be in the hands of god."_

Their comments only fueled me, making me walk as fast as I can to reach the package

I reared up a corner to my uncles place, so far there wasn't a guard in sight. A cart passed by with a lamp on the rear. Leaving traces of light to show that only a shaggy dog inhabited the street. The door lay on the ground, the darkness enveloping the inside of the place, the only natural light would be from the moon. The coast seemed clear.  
Moving like a stray cat in the darkness, I was a shadow faintly recognizable as I entered the house. Unexpectedly, I let out a sigh I didn't know I held in. Quickly I went behind my uncles desk opening the hidden compartment inside the drawer. Feeling my away inside for a few seconds till I found the package. The cloth was still wrapped around the object with a string tied around it. I paused, looking up to see if there was anyone lurking about or someone I have yet to discover. Here goes nothing I whispered.  
It felt like if I was about to uncover a map to the fountain of youth. My hands gently untying the loops from their place. The string came untied as I grasped the cloth. I caught my breath as I heard a thump on the floor.  
It was a necklace.  
It fell from the package as I ducked down to get it. Once I did I felt the cool silver medallion on my fingertips. The shape was that of a triangle, only the form had opened with a set of edges sticking out. A symbol that I have never seen before.  
The necklace in one hand and the package in the other, opened and with a note resting on top.  
The note was written by someone that I knew well. Someone that had let me write with him for fun.  
It read

_"For my wildflower keep this with you at all times, you will need it when your time has come to know of our creed and what it is we do to help our people._

_Nothing is true and everything is permitted, remember that well my daughter."_

"I will" I whispered.

Joy rose in my chest as my eyes brimmed with tears. The only note that I had found from my father in years. A note that demonstrated of what he worked for. Yet I still do not know what kind of work it was. Right away I placed the necklace around my neck. It's shine glistening from the moons light entering from the the note lay what looked like a glove. No, something you put around your arm. I inspected it carefully. Noticing a blade hiding on the bottom part. A weapon.  
I slid the contraction on my arm, hooking it in place. Finally I got a chance to flick my wrist up as the blade came spitting out. Menacing and ready for when an attack takes place. A weapon like this is oddly never found. It's only something that skilled users can carry around. The shine steel of the blade glistened against the moonlight.

This still didn't make sense, the symbol, the weapon, these words on my fathers note. Is this some kind of cult? A hidden organization that my family knows about?  
"What are you hiding from me?" I asked out loud. Feeling defeat and with no answers to my questions.

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for sticking around yall are the best!**

**so just a recap, Nadia is about to discover more of her little family's secret as well as to meet a few assassins in the next chapter.**

**stay tuned**

**almost forgot, should i change the title to "Assassins of the Caribbean"?**

**idk Has a nice ring to it, ok well i got to go, n_n**


	5. Chapter 5

Time is running out, my life and possibly my family is in danger, with out anything revealing itself to be useful. Until my eyes shot open, realization hit me as the paper wieght of the letters rested inside my coat. Of coarse, how can I forget. I fished out the letters from my coat pocket, thankfully not a torn piece in sight. Reaching out, I grabbed a candle holder ready to light the wax when I thought it over. I cant use a candle, the light could draw suspicion. Instead I sat near the light coming from the window. The light good enough like a candle would. It looked like everything I had to do had to be done precisely and with quick caution. Opening the envelope I began to read the scribbled words from the letter.

_Homer Sparrow,_

_I trust this gets to you before you leave on your mission. After all these years it's good to hear from you again. But I am not writing to bring back old memories my friend. It's a warning that draws me something mean. What you are about to embark on will be a life changing benefit for your family and Port royal. Hear me out and remember everything i tell you Homer, it's very important that you tell no one of this.  
_  
_Governor swan has been heard to talk and do exchange of information to the enemy. Be careful Homer, he is becoming to be suspicious of our creed. I have not the slightest clue of what Swan is doing recieving the french. But i do know that they found one of our bases and have already attacked. Find out what Governor Swan knows before he lets them strike again.__I fear our enemy will have the advantage, not only to demolish us but to harm the governor as well. Something has to be done of the governor receiving aid from our enemy._  
_On the other hand, it is good to hear that your niece will join us. She will be a fine woman to our cause. If you say she will follow our cause then i trust your decision. I trust you know what to do to this letter once your done reading this._

_Best of luck, M.R_

This M.R person knows of where my uncle is. Maybe she/he works with him on the family business. The creed. What I don't understand is what role they want me to play in. it's like if my uncle was set on telling me something after his mission. I could only imagine how long that would take. I put the letter back in the envelope. Sealing it shut as I took out the next letter. Only I noticed that this letter was already torn from the seal. He was probably in a hurry. I took the letter out and read what my uncle has already read.

_Homer my friend,_

_I trust all is well in what business you are needing to attend. I will be frank with you, men are importing goods that supply more slaves. As you already know, I don't take kindly to that._

_I dont want to jump to conclusions and know that you will help. But it is worth the shot to inform you that I am in need of your help. If anything, come to Nassau we can talk business there._

_I know your a busy man. Take this as an offer. We need you Homer. Now more than ever._

_Adewale_

Dropping the letter on top the desk, a gust of air escaped my lips as I tried to relax my tensed hands. A cat outside the streets meowed which made the world pause for a second as I imagined that I was still in elizabeth's place drinking tea. Imagining that this was all just a hoax and I will blink again to see that its not true. All of this can't happen in a day. Evidently, its the things you don't expect that draw your attention. As far as I can tell, these letters are from old friends of his. Companions that need his help. Companions with a warning.  
Governor Swan is a threat?

It's hard to imagine this or to even think of such things. Then again, the people you know can often mislead you to what they are capable of.  
But not my uncle. Unless I count the many secrets he has kept from me. Mother might know about this. This time I do need to get home and see if Tia is there. Or check on Elizabeth. I'll do that tomorrow. I need to check on Tia. And my mother. It worries me to have to worry of all this.

One thing is certain about my uncle.

he's in Nassau, pondering this I took both letters and rumpled them together. Not needing anyone else to know of this. Ripping them to pieces, putting the blade in good use as I tore them apart. the letters torn into smithereens as if they never existed. I threw them outside the window, the breeze drifting the torn paper into the streets. I closed the window, heading back to the desk that held one more thing.

There was one more letter that I needed to open. It was hidden within all the other ones that my uncle had on his drawer. It had no address number nor name in the envelope. Curiously I opened the last remaining letter from the drawer. The words on this letter were too familiar, checking the small note and the letter to see that it was the same handwriting. It was plain obvious that my father wrote to me. It has to be. The paper was brimmed with a crinkled musk on the corners and the text was very well written with smudges on it. Not able to contain the heartfelt sensation that my father wrote to me so many years ago.I set myself on reading it. Each line filled with the wanting need to be close to my father again. To hear him lecture me of the ways of society. To hear him say those corny jokes that made my mom laugh. I can hear him then. Hearing him apologize so many different ways but it only came out in one simple text. In his drab handwriting. Trembling as they were, I couldn't hold back the tears that fell on the letter.

I let the letter fall from my fingertips and down to the floor. Sitting down on my uncles chair as I covered my mouth from sobbing out loud. This feeling that I never knew I contained within me came out after all these miserable years. Thinking that my father was ill, that he died of sickness.  
After all these years the truth is unveiled. From the words my father was not able to tell me. But in his eyes I will always be his little wildflower. In his image and nothing more.

I wiped the tears from my face. Standing up to leave this place. I might not ever come back here. For a while actually, but I would be sure. I took one last look that the place before leaving into the mist of night. Sniffling away the last tears that trickled down my cheeks.

Walking cautiously like I did now more often, I checked around for soldiers. Jutting in all directions like a fish out of water. I looked around for anyone that I recognized, just in case I need back up. I doubt it. Attempting to get back home was harder that I thought.  
Reaching my neighborhood, a mansion similar to the Swans only ours was near the docks of port. The lights from the bottom floor were on. Which meant mother was still up eating dinner. I just hope Tia got here in time. I hope mother let her stay.

**thank you for reading this story, it encourages me to keep posting**

**i think the next parts will be a spark**

**so hope yall enjoy and as always thank you :)**


	6. Letter to Nadia

**This is a chapter of the letter Nadia's father has written to her. Thought I should add this piece to show more of what has happened and how it will affect the chapters later on.**

**I do not own any of P.O.T.C Characters as well as Assassins creed but my own.**

_For my daughter,_

_ Nadia, my precious wildflower, your uncle will keep this letter safe for you to read until you are old enough to know of our family secret. By now your training will be near to completion. Your hard work will prove your worthy to the creed. You will be a fine guardian of the people._

_Only the innocent shouldn't know of what it is we do. Our ways getting the job done isn't looked well upon others. It is quick and cautious._  
_But you should know this I trust. Nadia there are so many things that I want to tell you. About my passing away. Of the planned death of my own. Of how I knew that leaving would have to be the most broken decision I had to make. Believe me I wish there was another way. I wish there was._

_Your mother begged me not to do this. She took it harder than I thought she would. She is a strong woman. I would miss her as much as I would miss your youthful ages. Forgive me, it's what was needed to be done. I needed for the enemy to get away from my family. I was a target and if they knew that I was still here, they would have taken you all away from me. I would never have wanted that for you or your mother._

_My wildflower, you know that I will always be there for you. I will be protecting you. And although I wont be there to take you by the hand in the altar on your wedding day, I will smile down on at the luckiest man. Knowing that it wasn't a Spaniard._  
_Be safe, be wise. I love you._

_ Your father, Samuel sparrow_


	7. Chapter 6

**Here you go guy's, chapter six. As always thank you so much for reading this, leave a like or favorite it. It really helps and enjoy. :)**

**I do not own any of the P.O.T.C characters as well as Assassins creed but my own characters.  
**

***cough cough* dont worry Edward, James Kidd and Adewale will show up soon, just bare with me, aye?**

Something between the unfolding of letters and people surprising me today felt like it wouldn't stop. As I looked at my house from opening the gates, I realized that it wont be the end of it. The outside area was not guarded as it should be. Usually this late, guards had their night shifts switched from the day shift. I would know because of...reasons.  
The dirt path to the front door felt like decades, my thoughts drifting into mushy clay. Hard to even think straight. Once my hand rested on the doorknob I hesitated. What if mother knew of my face being on wanted poster signs all over port by now? I don't know how she would react. But then again Tia must have told her by now. Tia is best to sooth people, her charms work on my uncle and I, it shouldn't be any different.

Just as I was about to twist the knob to unlatch itself the door suddenly flew open. The knob slipped from my grasp. My eyelids opened slightly as I stood back straight as a board. Unexpectedly seeing mother with eyes as round as ever, dark spots forming under her eyes like bags.

"Quickly, get in!" She said urgently, I gasped as she pulled me inside. Mother shut the door instantly, her back pressed against the creamy white door.

"Mother, has- "

"Hush!" Mother said, mouth agape I stood in awe at her behavior. She went over closing the curtains from the window's. Covering just enough light so that we wouldn't be seen. When she finished she stood with trembling hands. A mother that held her head high and her hands always to her sides or behind her back has never been seen like my mother did now. And it frightened me, made me curious as to what made her so cautious.

"Mother what-"

"Wh-where did you get that dear?" she asked, looking down at my arm. I higher ed my arm above my waist, the hidden blade sheathing out by the flick of my wrist as it soon went hidden back inside the glove.

"I uh retrieved it from my uncles house. Did-did you knew that he wasn't here for more than a month?" I don't know why I was in a stuttering fit, but it made me feel vulnerable. And weak. I shook my hands, flexing my fingers from keeping them to numb.  
Mother didn't answer right away, she looked like if she were thinking of something.  
Then -

"Were you followed!?" she exclaimed more like a statement than an answer. Her feet tapping on the polished floors as she went back to inspecting the windows. Muttering something that I couldn't make out. She made me nervous, more nervous than I was to walk alone in the street's at night. I blow-ed out a gust of air, craning my head up.  
mother please listen I said firmly, my tone rising. I grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her gaze to meet mine. Her eyes showed that she was somewhere else, her brow furrowed with crinkles showing on her forehead. From this close I can see the youth vanishing from her face.

"Mother please" I said softly "What is going on? Is Tia here, did she tell you of what the Governor ordered of me?"

It was like she never even heard what I said. I looked down my hands still on her shoulders. I shut my eyes for a brief moment, trying to keep my head leveled.

"Templars"

I picked up my head, staring at my mother who now seemed in control, more or less.

"what did you say?"

"They're coming. Templars. The medallion is the prize. The medallion is the treasure. But they don't know of who wields it. The black sails. The black sails. The black sails... ". By now her eyes fluttered to a close. She was being drained by her words as she struggled to stay up. She fell to her knees then, gasping I bent down to sooth her. Trying my best like Tia. If Tia isn't here then something bad is happening. I need to find her.  
Mother massaged her head, groaning in pain.

"Be gentle with yourself mother. Explain everything slowly so I can understand to help." I said.  
She looked up from her hands, her gray eyes focused for once.

"I'm so sorry dear, all these...all these years I tried to protect you. I did what I thought was the right thing. Your uncle tried to warn me that this will never end. Not even if I hide on the ends of Davy Jones locker. A mothers duty is to defend their own. It wasn't enough." she said ducking her head, her voice filled with sorrow.

"Mother I need to understand. What did father work on? With whom do uncle and father work with? I need to understand this fight." I pleaded, eager to know.  
She shook her head, sniffling back tears.  
"I -i promised never to tell. I vowed to keep it hidden." She said.  
It wasn't until the blade caught her attention. Gingerly placing her fingers around my right arm. Clasping the blade, with its touch I can sense the radiance that it gave to my mother. Almost a sort that gave hope, a sign. Sniffling back tears her gray eyes sparkled.

"Sometimes its not meant to be accomplished, vows and promises "I said to her. For a moment she said nothing. But it was good, it felt good. Like the calm before the storm. Because I never expected something so out of proportion. Yet so inviting.

"your father and your uncle are from a creed that call themselves the Assassins" she said.

"Assassins?" I asked "You mean to tell me that they kill people."

"No, it isn't that way" She corrected "Assassins kill targets specifically assigned to be put out in order to help the people. To do right in this world from people that want to enslave and abuse. Our enemies being Templars"

I nodded, her comments and the letters I read connecting. Still, why does a good cause have to be secret? Cant the people help the assassins in any way?

"Explains why governor swan wanted me in jail" I said, which came to a shock to my mother.

"The governor had men spying on me, I feared he finally knew of our partner ship with the assassins but never have I thought that he would have you sent to jail "

"Yes well governor swan has contacts with those you call the Templars" I said "Now that I remembered, do you know if a family member is a pira-"

My words were cut off by a loud shot ringing into the inside of the house. A blast echoed from up top the roof. A cannon no less. I covered my mother as shards and debris fell on top of us.  
The echoes from the blast filled the room in a pinch. My mothers screams stuck in her throat as she covered her ears. It felt like if the blast stopped time fo focused again on the blast, my senses came back. I stood my mother up her hands clasped on her ears.

"What is happening!" My mother shrieked, eyeing her once beige colored walls. Battered and ruined from the cannon blast. In the distance there was still shot's fired from the bay.

"My house!" She cried again.

Ignoring her I went to the window, opening the curtains to get a better look. In the distance smoke rose from the main streets around the harbor of Port. Some places in ruins, people running around mad and in fright. Balling my hands against the curtains I saw the main reasons for cannon shots. There was no attack coming from the governor to our house. This was different, and it involved the whole of Port Royal, as small as it was. These men feared not, for the pirates that invaded my town use black sails for their ship.

_The medallion is the prize. The medallion is the treasure. But they don't know of who wields it. The black sails. The black sails.  
_  
This possibly cant be a coincidence, this cant be. Everything mother has said is coming true. The templars are coming to get us. Not unless I can help it. I paced forward, my chest held with a defensive gap to protect my mother. Unlocking the door I looked beyond the path. Stopping me in my tracks. Men were already on their way with swords raised and pistol's on their hands. Pirates. I shut the door instantly.

"Mother go to the back door, quickly now, were- " I yelped as gunshots fired. The walls covered in holes. Mother went to the family room. I followed her suit. Inside the room was walls decorated with lavishing weapons. She went up to retrieve a sword.

"Mother no, go towards the back door " I warned, my hands numbing from nervous ticks.

"elo! Anyone home!:the voices roared with laughter. One by one it felt like if the house was falling apart.

"Mother we don't have time!" I hissed once more.

"These men are after the medallion, those black sails signify a lone group. There not templars." she said.

Just then two men came storming in as mother wield her sword into one mans chest as she punched the other to fall flat on his back. As she stuck her bloodied sword out she stabbed the man on the ground on the throat. All this in just a mere seconds. I stood in awe, never have I seen her move so strong like that.

Mother looked at me, her gaze alert.

"Nadia duck! "on instinct I fell on my knees, glancing up when the sword went flying straight as an arrow at a mans chest.  
I stood up then, shocked and thrilled to know my mother can fight. She raised an eyebrow.

"what?" she said raising her shoulders "Your father taught me the basics."


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took me long to post this chapter, internet is not on my side. (Thank you for public wifi) **

**hope yall like this one, it's short but i assure you the next chapter will be longer. i wont be posting as frequently because of internet :'(**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The group came to steal what ever luxury they can get their hands on. Descending to the rooms from the upstairs portion of the house. Mother and I went through the backdoor as I said. Leaving the house infested with pirates. It was no matter, luxury was the least of our worry's. At least for me, not sure if mother was furrowing her eyebrows in concern of her health or jewelry. Along the way she explained to me about these groups of pirates.

"Few know of their curse, that is why they are undefeated. Such secrets are much stronger than anything else." mother informed.

"How do you know of them so well?" I asked

"Because your father had worked with them, once. " She said and nothing more. Just speaking about him made her tense up I could tell. Her jaw firm and her eyes set on an unseen enemy. Her past. There are things to be kept hidden from most. Which reminded me of that letter. She doesn't know that I know of the truth. Quite mind bottling.I don't want to worry her with what I know. We have to much to handle now than to return back to the past. As much as I wish we could talk about this. There just didn't seem like there would be a right time to bring up the topic. So on we went searching for an easy route to Elizabeth's house.

"Why would you send her to your friends before coming to me first?" Mother blurted out, hurt edged in her voice.

"It's...difficult to explain. There wasn't enough time to spread the news to the ones that wont help me out first." I said, "This was before I knew of our family secret."

Gunshots from our military and of the pirates was all there was to hear besides civilians wailing for help. The port was amounted with chaos you couldn't tell which was a way out of it. We stuck together, I covered the front and her on the back. Luckily we didn't draw any suspicion.  
We took a path close to Elizabeth's place, the refreshing paint and marble doors close to see in sight.

"The governor should be in there. No doubt hiding from the attack." Mother replied with a scornful grin.

I hope that it is so, elizabeth should know that her father was not a man to be trusted.

Up close her house was taken over by pirates. Some coming out with gold and jewels without giving us a second glance. Mother and I both looked at each other before going in through the back.  
Inside was no different, furniture torn, the walls smeared in soot from a cannon shot. This place was much worse.

"Nadia! Nadia !" upon hearing the piped up voice I saw elizabeth being dragged by two men. They were taking her out through the front door, when she turned back to see me, puzzled but frightened all the same.  
"mother-"

"GO" she ordered as we ran behind elizabeths captives. Running out of the house I noticed them taking her towards the harbor. Kidnapping her to their ship.  
Along the way pirates drew near to attack us, mother with her sword did well enough to take care on her own. Very well than I. Using only the blade it did a pretty good job, but the job only slowed us down. Elizabeth seeming to become tiny in the distance we were separated upon.

"We wont get to her in time." I groaned, kicking a pirate on the stomach. Mother helped me from up the ground in time to trample another man down.

"Go on your own, i'll hold them off." she growled, slicing a pirate across the stomach.

"no, im staying with you ."I said slashing a pirate on the throat as he fell to his knees. She locked her arm with mine, hoding my gaze. She looked determined, even cold. There wasn't anything that showed the mother who had a nervous brake down only moments before.

"I can hold them off, just go."

I nodded, showing worry but held my stand all the same. We parted then, as I ran off to save elizabeth. Praying that mother will be alright.  
I sighed, flexing my fingers.

"She'll be fine. Bipolar mother will be just fine." I muttered under my breath.

People from port ran wild, choosing to stand down to the pirates than taking a stand with whatever pitch forks and weapons they have. Allowing pirates to take over our town. It made my chest swell up with so much rage. Up ahead a man was on his knees, hands up to shield himself as a pirate took out a pistol. A nasty grin showing on his face. Running with my blade out I leaped on the pirate stabbing him right across the throat. Blood gushing out before he can even yell.  
I helped the man to his feet, accidentally patting him to his well being with my blood smeared hand. Tugging the red stained cloth from his skin he gave me a nod in gratitude

The time that I took saving the man was too much that I have wasted to rescue elizabeth. But I was glad I wasn't the only one that sought out the task. Running towards the broken shops I saw Will running towards me.

"Nadia!" he said gasping in relief. "Glad to see you here and in one piece."

"likewise, have you seen elizabeth?" I asked to my surprise he hasn't even thought that she would be kidnapped.

" I was just about to tell you about Tia-" he sputtered. His hand massaging his forehead.A bomb exploded right behind us by a few feet as we took cover. Falling over each other onto the ground.

"what are you talking about ?" I said as bits of debris fell on us. More people scavenged to reach shelter. Unaware of which direction to turn to.

"Tia was in the hands of the soldiers, they took her inside their cell's." Before Will was even done with his sentence I was already running. Hearing him faintly calling out to me. It didn't even matter if Elizabeth was fine. Nothing can compare to how much Tia meant to me. The only thing stuck in my mind, the only priority was to help Tia. Now that I know where she is, who she's with.  
This wasn't fair, all of this wasnt fair.  
Passing the streets onto the sodliers place, it seemed as if every soldier was out protecting Port Royal. Each taking out their guns and running to their post. Stealthily I run in to the main corridor, finding my way inside to their cells. The fight was too much for them to worry about intruders at the moment. It was just what I needed. The cannon blast's were clear in the dense cloudy night.

The cells were damp and dark. Torches were set up against the walls. Grabbing one I used it to illuminate the cells. One by one searching for Tia with the help of my the torch. So far these faces were those of peasants, there sad faces grieving me more than I already was. Still, I marched on, hoping to catch sight of my Aunt.

"Tia." I called out, looking inside an empty cell.

"Tia?" I said again letting my words echo around the hall. Desperately craning my face close to the bars to find her.

This time a got a response, alert and letting the light of the torch guide me further, I saw hands gripping the cell 's once delicate, bruises were masked on her fingers. Worn and shaking.

"Tia!" I gasped running as I fell on my knees to her. The torch forgotten on the stone floor.  
Her face held bruises, my blood boiling, rising towards its peak. There was nothing of purity and innocence of her. It vanished from her existence.

"Oh Tia, im so sorry." My voice broke. Its not right to see her so beaten. She was someone that I would do anything to protect. Only I wasn't there to supply for that.

"hush," she wheezed, coughing lightly, "Tis not your fault." I shook my head, my palms trembling.

"no, no, no this should not have happened to you." I cried, " Not to you." She squeezed my hands, pained as they were she wouldn't let go.

"whatever happens tonight will only be the beginning. This was bound to happen one way or another. I just know that you would do the right thing." she whispered that last part. I shook my head stubbornly. This isn't right. By now we should all be at the house, rested and asleep. Only thinking of tomorrow with no worries of secrets. I cant think in this way. I shook my head out of spite, trying to focus on the now.

"I'll get you out of here , don't worry." I said, grunting to get the blade to pick the lock. It took me mere seconds before I heard a click. In relief shuffled to open the door but it wouldn t budge. I tried pulling at the cell's a few more times but it was no use.  
I was so caught up with freeing Tia, so caught up into thinking of opening these cell's that I didn't stay vigil to my surroundings. The clicking sound came from the west gates, the sound after was Tia yelping my name.  
Next thing I knew I was knocked in the head with something hard.  
After that I could hardly hear Tia's shrieks. My vision blurred which made me frustrated. Aggravated and in pain. Its not a good mix.  
I tried to call for her but I dont think i can hear myself properly. The world around me in a haze. The last thing I saw, or the last thing I thought I saw was Tia spiraling on the floor.

**Before i forget, thank you for that review. It really helped me realize that someone else other than i noticed something that was lacking from the story. So, yes in the next chapter's to come will be longer with more than 1,000 words. thank you so much for the reads you guy's. :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**And here you guy's the 8th chapter, thanks for being patient with me and thanks for your help** KuramaFTW,** without you this chapter would've been a disaster. **

Groaning, I winced as I averted my gaze from the light coming from a small window. The back of my head throbbed with an excruciating pain. I massaged my head as to help ease the pain as I sat up right. Stupid headache. Stupid, good for nothing plans. So far I did all I could to help everyone but it only made things worse. Even for myself. I hope Tia is ok, if those bastards so much as hurt her so help me there will be worse hell than what they've put me through. Sighing I shook my head no matter the pain. I can't think of the worse now, even when my current situation says so otherwise. I focused on my surroundings to keep me distracted. The walls stoned, the floors mushed with hay, metal bars in front of me. Better known as a cell. Looking around it seemed like they took me in a different building. All around me were emptied cells as the morning light seeped in.

What do I do? Im right were the governor wants me, I let him win. The plans to help everyone is smothered with decay and lost ambition.  
I sighed holding back tears. This isn't what I had planned. I dont know where mother is, where tia is and Elizabeth is likely taken by now and it's all my fault. Hopelessly I held on to the metal bars. I could already feel tears smudged with dirt. I sniffled, the outcome of the events not leaning on to my side. I don't know what i'll do when i see the governor in person, seeing the face of a murderer, a cold hearted soon, i heard a door creaking open, those soldiers are coming back for me. I got up to wipe away my cheeks then my eyes. I dont want to seem like if I was already beaten. Even if I am. The men I heard sounded not like soldiers, they sounded like if in a hurry. Moving forward, my hands grasping the bars, I tried to get a better look.

"Are you so positively sure that she's in here?" I heard an exasperated tone. Will is here! I wiped my face completely, not wanting him to see me so beat up. After the despair of last night it was impossible to think of anyone else. Will was the last person I thought I would see.

"Will!" I said happily as ever to see him.

When he noticed me a few cells away, Will jogged over, relief embedded on his face. Only, a few feet away was the Pirate, figures. I looked at the two, Will catching up on my puzzled look as he shrugged.

"It's a long story." Will said, "He was in the penalty cells when he saw you being taken by the soldiers."

I looked back at the man, he looked anywhere else but me. In my defense he is the man, related or not, that held Elizabeth in danger in the first place. I doubt he had anything to do with the kidnapping. I gave Will a skeptic look, wondering why he wanted the help of a pirate. Anyone caught associating with a Pirate is punished by death, if there's anyone that knew of this law, Will would. How ever there's a reason to everything and I'll find out soon enough. For now I looked coolly a the pirate who lingered his hands across a a few things from the table he brought them over to me.

"You might need these," the pirate said, "A powerful weapon, better keep it at bay from enemies reach."

I took them from between the cells, my small dagger and hidden blade. I nodded as he did the same.

"Hard to believe that were related," I said, wanting to make things lighter than the atmosphere felt like, "then again, its hard to believe anything that has happened yesterday."

He chuckled at that, probably remembering the time he got hit with a glass bottle as he helped Will with the table. Moving the bottom portion of the table to lock with the bars the door lifted free. With the right strength the cells were broken. Moving them over I went straight to hug Will. This was as much as i would owe him at the most.

"Have you found out where those pirates are taking Elizabeth?" I asked.

"Why do you think I brought him along." Will muttered, "He's the only help that would guide me to her."

* * *

Elizabeth's father didn't muster the courage to help his only daughter. Will explained along the way from leaving the cell room's. It was both the Governor and James Norrington that left her in the hands of thieving men. Too weak to rescue what both treasure the most, too frightened to gain aid from a lone pirate. I can already see Norrington going by the rule book of being a proper soldier.

"-Rules that we must go by, we cannot risk the lives of our men to pirates" Norrington would say. Rules my arse.

"How is he going to help?" I asked, the thought of bringing a pirate along didn't fit in our situation. I glanced back at the pirate, he looked to be drunk with no clue. This will end badly.  
Once we were out of the soldiers fort, we were hiding in back of a broken down building near the shore, it was once a tailor shop. Once. Old age withered it away. Up front the pirate scouted ahead for any soldiers.

"He knows the pirates that took her, he knows where to find them." Will said. He seemed sure that the pirate would help, that in some way of trust we can confide in him. Although we know less of him, other than he could be a relative of mine. That bit of information isn't useful to save Elizabeth.

"What we need is a ship," I countered, "Just how are we going borrow a ship if I'm wanted for being an as-...accomplice with a man who helped a man let a pirate escape?"

It sparked Will's attention then, his head slightly to one side as he looked over at the pirate. The pirate looked back at Will flabbergasted as if he should know what to do. Rolling his eyes at Will who seemed lost at this point.

"Under the circumstances that I am the only skilled sailor-" The pirate interjected as I raised an eyebrow, "I have just the plan to commandeer A ship."

" Why would we commandeer one? Do you not have a crew and a ship amongst you?" I asked.

"Like i have told your friend Will, I have not the appropriate vessel's to acquire in our deed" The pirate explained.

"So what you're trying to tell me is that you have not a ship or a crew." My lips were a thin line, of course the plan will be in ruins.

"In other words." The pirate said going back to the plan, " I am the only hope in successfully retrieving a ship, like it or not."

Will and I looked at each other then as I shrugged my left shoulder. What other choice do we have, I thought. Will nodded then, taking the pirates word for whatever way possible to save Elizabeth. If were so desperate to save her, with the fact that not even her own father would risk the men of James Norrington to help, then were all she's got.

"Alright jack, we'll take your word for it."

Jack. It got me then that it was the first time I have ever heard his name said. It didn't take any significance to Will, but to anyone else, the name could be of importance. In that moment I thought of different places that could recognize him. What he has done, things Jack won't tell us personally. Certainly there was not a plan that could give us Elizabeth back without the help of Jack. Jack Sparrow, the pirate line of the family. A man I did not know until now. It didn't astounded me of this meetup. It puzzled me. There was nothing that made him the spotlight of my curiosity. Not a -

What are you to my fathers side of the family?

When were you exposed to piracy?

Have we ever met before?

It fazed me that I didn't ask him these questions. Mainly, I thought, theres a lot going on and little time to make strings to this. It was only the facts that counted for in this moment. Not only fact's but caution and timing. If we can't pick up the pace who knows how long we'll take to rescue Elizabeth. But there is something else violently tugging up on my sleeve. If I am to tell my Uncle of the disasters that happened, I need to run my own course. It won't be an easy task to tell them, especially to Will. We'll have to come to a certain understanding.

While we paced forward on the sidelines of the military base, I crouched with Jack in front. Leading the way to his commandeering plan.

"Jack." I said, grabbing his paused for a second, looking behind his shoulder, "Aye?"

"What has brought you to Port Royal? " I asked, curious if my mother made contact with him or if he had other matters to attend to as a pirate.

He didn't answer right away, typically as for many of my questions usually are on hold for the longest time. Patiently with the feeling of my nails digging into the soil underneath me, I waited for him to answer.

"Lassy there is one thing that you should know from the real world that I assume no one has taught you of." Lecturing me now, is he?

"Oh? And what might that be?" I questioned.

He pointed at me, his index finger mocking me as I raised an eyebrow.

"Ask the questions that you know the answers to. Never ask to much otherwise you will receive little."

I slowly nodded my head at Jack's so called advice that made zero sense as i looked back at Will, making fun of Jack from behind. Jack turned around, eyeing will's laughing fit, like if we were little kids.

"Children," Jack glared, "we need complete silence and focus if we want that ship.", he said pointing at the "Interceptor"

"Yes captain." I sneered, fueling the humor in Will.

"Its a trying time when I try to tell my only niece a bit of advice." Jack must have known what he slipped from his mouth because the next thing he did was smirk in defiance.

"Jack is your uncle?" surprised as I am, Will looked in awe. I kept in control, keeping a light gaze while Jack pressed for a reaction. I didnt want to give in on his motives. I wanted to seem as if this didn't shock me. But how can I when a long lost relative shows up when your town is being invaded. When everything is shattered and the least you expected was an Uncle that reached out to help. I raised my eyebrows, looking dumbfounded than ever.

"Your my uncle?" I repeated Will's question.

Jack smiled the widest smile I have ever seen. I huffed out a laugh, looking back at Will.

"He's my uncle." I whispered at him. I looked back at jack.

"Your my-"

"Alright lass you are loosing your privilege to call me uncle if you don't stop repeating it."

It's crazy, really, to be joyful to realize Jack is my uncle. He looked like someone that would pass as my cousin. For a man like him he could really keep his youthful ages. Unlike my Uncle Homer who always looked grouchy or like if he tried something with an awful aftertaste. Still, i can see the resemblance between Homer and Jack. One has chubby kid cheeks when smiling and the other held the same only slightly older looking. Eagerly, I wanted to corner him with was quite and assuring, there was not a soldier in sight that can spot us. It was a perfect scenario to replace the years of not knowing Jack.  
"You knew my father." I stated. It has been quite a while since we let the plan loose from our minds. The news boring into us as we craved more to know.

"Aye, your father and Homer. Surprised he nor Homer ever mentioned me." He said, "oh, I know the reason."

I waited for him to tell me more, when I saw that he wouldn't I asked the question.

"what was the reason?"

He squinted his eyes at me as if I were a toddler begging for a treat. It made me impatient, huffing like a little kid.

"A necklace that he and Homer used to keep with them at all times. A symbol wrapped around his neck." Jack said. "I see you follow along on his footsteps."

I looked down at the black string looped around my neck. The symbol barely visible.

"Do not worry I have no intention to tag along on your fortuitous rambling of a creed." he said.

"Do you know of a man named ad-"

"Names of your fathers or homers acquaintances are but dust in the wind. They never mentioned what they were up to. Even as I left to sea, their business was none of mine" Jack explained.

"Then take me to see homer, I need his help. Without him I cant defeat the people that run the governors mind." I said, telling him of what my path will rely on.

"Nadia," Will said skeptically, I saw Will having a mezmorized horror within his eyes.

"You might want to have this reunion on hold and take a look at this." Will said, nodding towards the main road to the hangman's noose. The set up was beyond our reach. Being consumed by our own little bubble, i cursed myself for not being weary of this. I furrowed my eyebrows, looking closely at the soldiers marching with a sack in between them. Only at close range it didn't look like a sack, it looked more like fabric, bruised skin, and blood. It grew clear on who the soldiers held between them. I only wished that i would reach her in time to take her with us.

"mom" I gasped, my knees buckled as I stood up from our hiding spot. Both Jack and Will held me back from dashing after my mother.

"we cant risk it, its too dangerous." Will hissed, forcing my legs to give in and fall back to my hiding spot. The soldiers yanked at the rope tighter on her wrist's, the pain lunging at my mom as she winced. I needed to save her, it's still early, i can save her.

"She's my MOTHER, I can risk my life to save her" I grunted, anger building inside me. My mother had the noose around her neck a cloth bag hiding her face from sight. I pulled my arms once more, letting out soft cries.

"Look at what's in front of you Nadia, its already begun." jack gasped tugging my left arm as he pulled me back.

I ignored him trying my hardest to pull jack and will off my back. Only I was one against two men, evidently my strength gave away, anger flowing into grief. I crouched there and watched as thick rope ended her life. In the distance governor Swan stood there with his hands behind his back. Watching in utmost disturbance at the life of a mother that he took from me. I felt the tears trickling down my cheeks, feeling the loss of a mother. Alone in this world with only the memory of my family.

"i could've saved her, I could've, I could've" I sobbed

My arms were still held if only loosened a little. They took caution in risking my safety. It matters little as I limped in Wills arm's. Jack let my arm go as I fell onto Will, feeling his arms wrapping themselves around me. The tears fell swiftly, my eyes brimming with a blurred eyesight. I couldn't hold back my tears. I couldn't hold them back anymore. I shut my eyes as my lip quivered.

"Whats our motive now Jack?" Will asked, soothing me in the best way he can.

"I say we head over to shore, from there leave the rest up to me." Jack said.

They both let me cry in peace, I didn't want to be disturbed as the thought of my mother replayed in my mind. I knew i could've saved her, I could've easily helped her escape. It was the after part of escaping that would have been trouble. It would take us on the long run to steal a ship. It would have made us more wanted than what we were. I had no other choice than to leave now or perish. For my family and my friend, it's a task I aim to succeed.

"Take me to Nassau." I muttered.

"What?" Will asked, I shoved away from his arms, wiping the tears from my cheeks and eyes. Bloodshot as they were I wanted to look strong and with a purpose. Of coarse I have a purpose and I will not rest until I have completed my task. No one else will be there to help me regain my family. It's not possible to have them back. These men are Templars that will stop at nothing to get what they want. What they don't know is i'll strive for the same.

"Take me to Nassau." I said, letting my confidence take over, "I don't care how it will be done, just make sure im on the right path to it."

I was being looked upon like a mad person, hell I do not really care anymore. As long as I got my message across. There was nothing I wanted more than to see my uncle, to tell him of what has spewed on port royal while he was gone. In that way I can come back with him to tell me how this should be done. I dont think i can finish this off on my own. But I will be back prepared with the skill's of a master assassin.

"Alright, i'll help you go to Nassau." Jack said, "come, we don't have time to waste."


	10. Author's Note

Hey guys, thank you so much for reading my story, I truly appreciate that many of you have an interest in this small drama. Recently there are changes that I want to make for this story. More importantly, how the story is said, by first person. I want to change that. The reason I have not posted anything in the past few months was for writing the fresh ideas for the remake of this story. Those ideas became more than what I thought they would be. So now I have just enough to make the new story for Assassins of the Caribbean. The plot and story will remain the same, if not a little different. All I ask is for you, the reader, to check out the story and let me know what you think. Thank you and I hope you will take interest in this project I'm working on.

_Irrelevantgamer_


End file.
